Save Me
by yaoifanficlover
Summary: This is a work in progress story about how Draco saves Harry's life but for a price. Oh, and both Dumbledore and Snape are alive. I own nothing. If I did Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton would be really mad at me.
1. New Year and Summer Memories

Author's note: I own nothing at all. Please feel free to review my work as I hope to get better. P.S. I know I write too much so I hope everyone likes it.

"I can't believe we have to go through this bloody rubbish again." whined Ron. "What do you mean 'Again'? We never even finished last year because of Voldemort and the horcruxes, besides I like school" Argued Hermione capturing Ron's hand in her own. Harry was only halfway listening to them. He was too busy thinking of Draco inside his ass thrusting inside him. He was so busy thinking of Draco that he didn't even notice him coming towards him until Draco decided to purposely bump into him. "Watch where you are going Potter!" shouted Draco as he bumped into Harry making Harry fall butt first to the floor. Draco sneered at him as Hermione and Ron helped Harry to his feet. As Draco passed Harry again, Harry felt Draco's hand put something in his back pocket of his pants. He also felt the hard pinch on his ass cheek and had to suppress the moan that nearly escaped his lips. "What the bloody hell was that about Harry? You would think after you saved his life he would be grateful to you." said Ron angrily. "Not to rush you guys but aren't we going to be late for potions?" Hermione intervened. Harry sighed. He wished he could tell his friends that Draco and him had become a couple, but since Harry was the chosen one and Draco was a death eater, they decided to keep it a secret from everyone. It seems like just yesterday that Draco was on his doorstep wet from the pouring rain.

*Flashback in the summer*  
Harry opened the door of his apartment to find a tall blond man in a dark, torn, black suit with beautiful silver eyes staring straight at him. Malfoy. "What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy at this ungodly hour. Do you know how late it is?" It was almost midnight and it was pouring rain outside. "May I please come in Harry?" Draco replied quietly. "He said my name for the first time." Harry thought to himself all of the anger dissipated as he realized that Draco was bleeding through his dark suit. "Wait a second. When did Malfoy become Draco?" He thought to himself again. He quickly invited Draco inside. In the light, he could see that Draco was paler than normal and that he had lost a lot more blood than he thought. "I'm sorry Harry. It's very late but I had no one else I could turn to." "What do you mean?" inquired Harry. "I love you Harry Potter. I always have ever since I saw you for the first time on Platform 9 ¾." Draco said without hesitation or sarcasm. Harry felt a pang at his heart that quickly caused his manhood to grow slightly. "Draco would you like to take a shower and change out of those clothes?" Harry replied. "Will you help me? I can't move much." Harry couldn't help but blush as he thought of undressing Draco. "Of course, Right this way." Without thinking, Harry held Draco's hand and walked him to the bathroom. Harry closed the door behind him and slowly undressed Draco, his dick begging to be touched. Harry finally got Draco out of his boxers, when Harry realized that Draco was hard. Then, Draco did something Harry never expected. "He is undressing me!" Harry thought to himself in shock as his flannel shirt and loose pants were shed off his body. Draco pulled him into the shower with him. Harry remembered he had neighbors and turned on the hot water as Draco pushed him gently into the wall, taking over his mouth, rubbing their bodies together. "Since when the bloody hell did want to do this?" Harry thought to himself as he wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. Draco's lips released Harry's and started nibbling on the crook of Harry's neck while his hands trailed down to Harry's ass. A moan escaped Harry's lips as Draco's long fingers moved inside Harry stretching him out Harry gripped tighter to Draco. "I'm sorry Harry, for everything." Draco said as he continued to kiss Harry. "I forgive you Draco." Harry replied. "I want to be inside you Harry, so bad. Will you let me?" Harry turned off the water. "Bedroom is upstairs." Harry said still clutching to Draco as he continued to stretch Harry, both of their dicks were dripping with precum and steam. Draco carried Harry out of the bathroom, up the stairs, and into the room that looked like Harry's room all while Harry kissed Draco everywhere his lips could find skin. Draco pulled out his fingers put Harry on the bed. "Let's make this bed ours." Harry said as Draco slowly spread Harry's legs. "This is gunna hurt Babe. It's your first time and I don't have anything to make it hurt less. I'm sorry, I'll try to make it hurt as less as I possibly can." "I don't mind the pain as long as it's you inside me." Harry replied wondering where the hell his brain went and where this new him was coming from. Draco, still dripping with water, inserted himself between Harry's legs and slowly pressed his length inside Harry. Harry moaned loudly. "Where the bloody hell did he learn how to do this and why does it feel so good?" Harry thought to himself. Draco pulled out until only the head of his penis was inside Harry, then he thrusted into Harry's ass as hard as he could without hurting Harry too much. "Are you okay my Love?" Draco asked as he saw Harry's Face scrunch up into pain. "I'd never thought I'd say this to you but, Draco please fuck me harder." "With pleasure Babe." Draco smiled seductively down at Harry and continued to pound inside of Harry, leaving Harry breathless from screaming Draco's name repeatedly and on the edge of coming. "I'm gunna cum Draco!" Harry screamed. "God I don't want this to end!" continued Harry in his thoughts. "I'm almost there too Babe, just hold on a little longer." Draco spoke panting. Draco started moving closer to Harry's prostate. As soon as Draco hit it, Harry came in a heap of cum and spasms. Draco felt Harry cum and quickly came as well, collapsing on top of Harry and removing his soft penis out of Harry, letting the cum flow out of Harry's ass. "Draco, I love you." Harry said as he rolled them to their sides and faced Draco. "I love you too Harry." Draco said with a content smile and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer. "Stay with me forever." Harry said as he rested his head on Draco's chest. "We have to keep this a secret from everyone." Harry replied in a serious tone looking up at the magnificent blond who in turn was looking longingly down at the mess of brunet hair snuggled comfortably in his chest. "Yes we do but not forever I promise." Draco said as Harry's florescent green eyes met Draco's pools of silver. "Now go to sleep, if I remember correctly, you have a muggle job in the morning." Draco continued and Harry Happily fell asleep wrapped in strong safe arms.


	2. Winter Plans

Authors note: I own nothing and i hope you enjoy!

*Back to present*  
"Mr. Potter! Are you even paying attention? Fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape said snapping Harry out of his thoughts and back into potions class. "Perhaps Mr. Potter you will pay attention when I tell you that there will be a dance in December or two months from now, and all houses and all years are allowed to come. Not that I think any of you deserve it but it is the Headmaster's wish that we have one. Now, time for lunch. You may leave now."  
"Snape is just as bad as before you saved his life. If it wasn't for you finding a page in his potions book that healed people on the brink of death he would still be dead." Grumbled Ron. "Ron he is just being a good teacher so hush." Hermione looked irritability at Ron, but Harry knew that wouldn't last long. "Hey guys save me a seat will you. I have to do something really quick." Harry said as he headed in the other direction. He hadn't got to see what Draco had put in his pocket yet and he didn't want either Ron or Hermione to see. "Sure mate. See you there." Harry walked toward the direction of the dorms and when he was completely alone he slipped a little piece of paper out of his back pocket and unfolded it. It read:  
Harry,  
Meet me in the Slytherin  
Chambers after diner.  
Draco.  
Harry stopped as he felt his pants tighten and thought of what Draco was going to do to him tonight. They had been sneaking into each others dorms since the first day of school. So far, they haven't been caught but that was only because Harry had given Draco one of his Gryffindor uniforms and the common room password after Draco gave Harry a Slytherin uniform and the Slytherin password so they could both sneak into each others room's without being noticed. Both Harry and Draco had private chambers separate from the other students because both were prefects of their houses, which Harry had suggested to the headmaster, so they wouldn't be disturbed if Harry made loud noises.  
Harry moved his feet once again this time toward the dining hall. Faster and faster, he ran until he finally got to the dining hall. "Harry! Over here!" Ron shouted excitedly from across the room. Ron was sitting with Hermione on his left and an empty spot saved just for him. Harry felt his boyfriend's eyes on him as he strode from the doors to the empty spot. Harry casually glanced towards the Slytherin table where, sure enough Draco's silver eyes were burning with longing. Harry quickly looked away and sat down at the table. "So mate, did you get what you needed?" Ron asked. "Yeah, I did." Harry smiled contently and glanced at Draco, who in turn was still looking at him with his silvery eyes. "Hey mate, who are you looking at?" Ron intervened. Harry said nothing and went back to eating. "I think Harry is in love." whispered Hermione so Harry couldn't hear. "Who do you think it is?" Ron whispered back. "He will tell us sooner or later. Its best not to pressure him about it." answered Hermione.

*Later that night*  
"Fuck Draco, right there!" Harry bellowed. Harry's hands clutched the sheets as Draco thrusted into him, ramming his prostate. "No matter how many times I fuck you, you are still so fucking tight for me." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry moaned loudly. "Dragon i'm about to cum." rasped Harry. "Come for me baby." Draco said will pushing harder into Harry feeling his release coming close as well. Harry cum landed between his and Draco's stomachs in a fit of spasms. Draco continued to pound harder until he too found his release, collapsing on top of Harry. Draco shifted so that Harry was lying on Draco's chest. Draco gently stroked Harry's soft skin. "Harry I think we should tell people." Harry tensed, he knew exactly what Draco was talking about and wasn't sure if he was ready. "I don't know Dragon. I don't think people are ready to hear that a former death eater and the boy who lived are fucking each other." Harry blushed as he realized what he just said. "I will admit it hurts not being able to walk through the halls and not being able to hold your hand and kiss you like I see other couples do, but people aren't ready." Harry continued. "Alright Ill wait a little longer. For you. How about the dance?" Harry yawned loudly and Draco kissed the top of Harry's forehead just as Harry was falling into a deep sleep. As soon as he thought Harry was asleep Draco began to think of a potion that might just change Harry's mind.


	3. Draco's Plan

Authors note: i own nothing and thank you to everyone without you reading my stories and inspiring me to write i probibly wouldnt be here thanking you :) Enjoy!

*Two months later one week away from the dance*  
"Hey Draco, what did you get in those packages?" Goyle asked giving Draco the boxes. "None of your business." Draco said in a cheerful voice with a bit of edge in it. Draco walked toward into his room and closed the door behind him. Harry had been banned from his room for a week straight and now all the preparations for today were complete. The potion was complete, all he had to do was get Harry to drink it, and now he had Harry's dress and the ring he was going to propose to Harry with tonight. Draco pulled out the golden silky strapless dress. It was perfect for Harry. He looked down into the box at the golden high heels, lacy gold underwear with a matching bra, and the silky white gloves. "After tonight, we can finally be together, but first Ill let everyone know who is on bottom. Draco smiled to himself as he put on his suit, the same suit that he confessed his love to Harry in to both Harry and his father. He shivered. The scars he received that day were worth being with Harry. As Draco finished dressing into his midnight black suit, he put the potion vial and ring case in is secret pocket of his jacket and left to the ballroom.

"Harry are you almost done in there? Everyone is waiting for you to come out." Hermione yelled to the door of Harry's room. "I'm almost done Hermione." Harry yelled back at the door. Harry solemnly wished he could see Draco. Unfortunately, Harry hadn't been allowed into Draco's room for some reason and anytime that Harry had tried to seduce him Draco would say he was busy or something and stalk to his room. Harry missed Draco and he intended to let Draco find that out tonight the hard way. "Harry! Hurry up!" Hermione yelled again, releasing him from his seductive thoughts. "i'm almost done Hermione." "You said that ten minutes ago mate." Ron grumbled loudly enough to where Harry could hear it. Harry rolled his eyes and walked out the door. "Well I'm done now, so lets go." Harry noticed that Hermione Had outdone herself tonight. She was wearing a snow white long sleeved dress, that showed the tops of her breasts, that glinted in the light and her makeup was as pale and snowy as her dress. Her hair was pulled back to show her face and on top of her head was a little antique tiara. Her hand was linked with Ron's who looked more professional in the suit he borrowed from Neville. Neville was hand in hand with Ron's sister Ginny who was wearing a hot pink sleeveless turtleneck dress with matching shoes and gold hoop earrings.

They all walked down to the ballroom together. Harry Couldn't help but look for his blond. "Harry," Ginny asked in a sweet voice. "who are you looking for?" Harry quickly looked innocently at Ginny. "No one. Why do you ask? Hey, I'm kind of thirsty." Harry quickly walked off to the punch table where the drinks were being served. Harry grabbed a cup and walked around following his boyfriend from a safe distance so that no one would suspect anything, until Ginny walked up to him and asked him to dance. Harry sat his half empty drink down and started dancing with Ginny. Feeling an odd twitch on his shoulder blade. "He is gunna be so mad at me if he isn't already." thinking of the angry silver eyes shooting daggers at him.  
"How dare he do that to me!" Draco thought furiously eying the couple. Draco moved to where Harry's drink was and poured the potion in it just in time for the song to end. From across the room Draco saw Harry lock eyes with him. Draco was mesmerized by the emerald green eyes that he didn't notice Harry take a drink until Harry ran from the ballroom. Draco casually followed Harry until he figured he was out of sight then ran for the bathrooms where he assumed Harry was at.  
Draco guessed right. There were no other students except him and noticed a figure in a tux changing into a more feminine shape. "Harry." At the sound of Draco's voice, the feminine figure turned to him. Blazing green eyes stared at him. Her hair was ebony, long and curly with bangs to hide her lightning scar. Her tan face and thin lips were beautiful. The only way you would recognize her as Harry was her eyes. Before Draco realized what he was doing he kissed her lips and sparks flew from his eyes. "You did this to me didn't you Dragon?" Harry said in a feminine voice that held no bearing of the male he was five minutes ago. Harry didn't look pleased. "Yes my love, but it was the only way I could be with you tonight. Don't worry it will only last for tonight. I promise." Draco replied in an honest tone. Draco walked away from Harry to find the box of clothes. Harry looked at him nervously as Draco handed him the box. Harry opened it and looked like a deer in the headlights. "Draco! This must've cost a fortune!" Harry exclaimed nervously. "How do I put this on?" Harry said shyly as he pulled the golden bra out. "First we need you to get you out of those clothes then worry about that for later. That is, if I don't devour you first." Draco said seductively as he took off Harry's jacket, shirt, and pants leaving the female Harry in the boxers that Draco had given him for his birthday. "Now I know how Fleur felt last year." Harry grumbled blushing as he did so. "I look hideous to you don't I?" "Actually, I have to restrain myself, like normal, but this time I have to stop from taking your virginity in this body." Draco pulled Harry's soft petite hand and pulled it to his front where his dick was aching to take over. Draco let go of Harry's hand but Harry didn't move his hand.

Harry looked up at Draco the raw, red lust burned in Draco's silver eyes. Draco pulled off Harry's boxers never breaking eye contact. The fire burned brighter in Draco's eyes. "Do you like this female body more than my real body?" Harry asked innocently hiding the sadness in his eyes. Draco cupped Harry's face and kissed him on the lips with a deadly force. "I love you Harry. Male or female as long as you are mine." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry moaned loudly. "Not now love. You need to change first and wait till tonight." Draco said. Harry looked into the box as Draco hooked the bra for Harry. "Dragon, what's that?" Harry as curiously. "It's a thong. I thought you might like it but if not I'll put on your boxers-" "No!" Harry exclaimed nervously cutting off Draco. "I'll wear it, for you, my Dragon. After all, you bought it for me" Draco smiled at Harry's words and kissed the sensitive spot on Harry's neck. Harry, still clad in only a bra, wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. "Hurry my love, we don't have much time before people begin wondering where we went. Harry quickly dressed and Draco helped fit Harry in the places Harry couldn't reach and helped with Harry's hair.


	4. Winter Ball Meltdown

Disclaimer: The all persons fictitious disclaimer is a standard disclaimer used in works of fiction in an attempt to avoid liability for defamation. In the case of fan fiction, the author will usually give a disclaimer saying that the author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). (Or a statement made to save one's own ass.)

"Who is that with Draco?" Hermione asked. "She looks amazing." Ginny exclaimed. "I feel sorry for her that she has to dance with Draco" Ron said passively. "Ron shut it. She looks really happy with him." Ginny said giving Ron a death glare. "They look beautiful together. Don't ruin their moment Ron." the group looked at Neville with questioning looks then turned back to look at the couple before them. "There is something off about them though." Ginny said. "I've never seen her around here. Have you Hermione?" "No. I've never seen her before. She looks familiar though, I just can't put my finger on it." Hermione intervened.

"I'm so nervous. Everyone is staring at us." Harry whispered so only Draco could hear. "Let them stare. Let them see what is mine." Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand slightly then let go and bowed formally and extended his hand to Harry. "Let's dance my love." Harry hesitantly took Draco's hand. Draco stood straight and led Harry to the dance floor. Draco put his left hand on Harry's hip and his right hand in Harry's left. Harry proceeded to put his and on Draco's hip but, not wanting to let his boyfriend be humiliated, Draco put Harry's left hand over Draco's heart. "Don't think of them, think of me and my heartbeat." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Moments later Harry relaxed in Draco's arms as Draco twirled him around. As Harry looked into Draco's eyes, he felt a smile creep onto his face. Suddenly, Draco kissed Harry on the lips. Draco's tongue danced with Harry's as the room gasped all at once. Dumbledore smiled a little as he saw Snape's eyes snap towards the couple. As Snape started towards the couple Dumbledore held his arm in front of Snape. "Let them have their night in the spotlight Severus." Snape gave him a questionable glance, but Dumbledore merely smiled and said, "Looks can be deceiving."

Later on that night, Draco had lost track of time. Harry and Draco hadn't stepped away from the dance floor for fear of questions about who Harry was and Draco hadn't let any other person dance with Harry. They were in the middle of a slow dance song and kissing each other in a fiery kiss when Harry's hair began to grow shorter. Harry's breasts began to decrease in size. From across the room at the buffet table, as Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their face, Crabbe looked up at Draco and noticed that the girl Draco was kissing was rapidly changing into Harry Potter. "Goyle look! Over there! Is that Draco kissing Potter?" "Gross! How dare Potter do that to Draco. Let's hurt him a bit." Goyle suggested withdrawing his wand. Draco noticing the changes broke the kiss in time to see Goyle pointing his wand at Harry and saying an incantation. Draco pushed Harry aside in time to save him but Draco managed to get hit with it. Draco flew across the room and hit his head on a wall, knocking him unconscious. Harry ran as fast as he could to Draco.

"No! Dragon, baby don't die on me." Harry cried not caring who was watching. This was his boyfriend and he was badly injured. "Harry is that you?" Said Hermione. "What the bloody hell are you wearing mate?" Ron inquired. Harry said nothing and followed the teachers as they lifted Draco's body. The teachers didn't protest as Harry followed them into the infirmary. Harry watched as all the teachers worked on making him stop bleeding. Harry looked down at his dress and noticed a big bloodstain from when he had hugged Draco's head. "He saved my life." Harry thought to himself. As Draco was stabilized one of the teachers spoke to him. "He has slipped into a coma. His wounds were brutal but he will live. Dumbledore is allowing you to stay here while he heals because he thinks you will help him get better faster. Go get your things and leave the rest to us. You both will have a room together. I assume that's not a problem considering your attire and how you cling to him." "Thank you." was all Harry said. Harry kissed Draco's lips and strode towards the Gryffindor dorms. Once he got there he saw Dumbledore. "You knew all along sir." Harry stated a matter-of-factly. Dumbledore just smiled and handed Harry his suitcase and a change of clothes and walked to the door. "Thank you for everything sir." Dumbledore stopped. "I was young once and in love. Draco needs your love to heal. It was because of your love for him that he only landed into a coma. He is one lucky guy." Dumbledore smiled even wider as he walked out of the room. "Dumbledore figured out we were in a relationship." Harry said to no one in particular. Harry began to undress quickly wanting to be by his Draco. "This outfit was so beautiful I wish I could keep it as a memoir." Harry thought to himself "This dress must've cost a fortune." he looked at the golden silk now in his hands. He sent one of the house elves to clean it.


	5. Harry's Sadness and Draco's Illness

Disclaimer: I own nothing

He put on the clean clothes then rushed back to the infirmary to find where he would be sleeping while Draco was unconscious. The nurses had been kind enough to give them a separate room kind of like a hospital with two beds instead of one. There was no one in the room except him and Draco, still clad in his tux. Harry climbed into the bed carefully, as not to hurt Draco further. Harry moved Draco on his side and put Draco's arms around his body and pulled him close. "Thank you Dragon for saving me. You were so brave tonight. Wake up soon so I can make love to you again." Harry whispered to Draco and gave Draco a kiss on the lips. Harry snuggled into Draco's chest and fell asleep. He would need his rest for the next day.

*Three months later*  
"Hey Faggot, you are no worse than a filthy muggle." Goyle slammed his body into Harry's, sending him sprawled to the floor. He was on his way to see Draco after a long day of being avoided, made fun of, and hexed by everyone at Hogwarts. "Hey shut up Goyle and leave Harry alone before I send a deathly hex your way." Hermione said as she was helping Harry back on his feet. "Thanks Hermione." Harry said quietly. "Harry are you okay mate? Ever since Malfoy went into a coma you haven't been the same." Ron said while putting his arm around Hermione's waist. The group began walking to the room Harry shared with Draco near the infirmary. "You almost never smile except when you are with Draco." Hermione added. "It's been almost three months, and he hasn't woken up yet. What happens.." "Hermione please don't finish that sentence." Harry said interrupting her." "Sorry Harry." Hermione said. "We just don't want to see you hurt Mate." Ron said. They followed Harry to his room. "See you tomorrow Harry." "Bye guys." Harry watched as they walked to the dorms thinking about how they were the only ones who didn't avoid, make fun of, or hex him then entered the room. Nothing had changed since he left to go to class. Harry placed his hand on Draco's cheek. "Come on Dragon. Wake up. I'm being tortured without you holding me and by Crabbe and Goyle putting hexes on me." Harry began to look in his and Draco's closet. Dumbledore was nice enough to give Draco's stuff to Harry. Harry spotted a gleam of gold that brought tears to Harry's eyes. Harry changed out of his school uniform and into Draco's boxers then crawled into bed. Harry snuggled closer to Draco. As he looked more of his tears burned at the back of his eyelids. "Please wake up Dragon." Harry closed his eyes and let his tears fall as exhaustion overwhelmed him.

*inside Draco's subconscious*  
"Where am I?" Draco asked to the darkness around him. No answer. Suddenly Draco heard a soft faint cry. He followed the soft noise that got louder as he drew closer. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" Draco yelled. Again no answer except the soft faint crying. As he walked he noticed the sound was coming from a door that wasn't there before. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. He put his hand on the doorknob and the crying stopped. He opened the door and was blinded by a light.

He awoke slowly with his chest feeling heavy. He looked down to find a raven haired male asleep on his chest. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled jumping out of the bed and backing up into the corner. Harry slowly got out of bed and held up his hands. "Draco don't be afraid of me please. I wont hurt you." "Who are you?" He repeated slowly calming down. Harry took hold of Draco's hand. "I'm Harry, your boyfriend." Harry said proudly and a bit confused at the question while placing his other hand on Draco's face then gently pulling Draco's face to his, Harry kissed him. Draco felt a little spark that traveled from his lips to his toes and he felt his pants tighten. The shorter male looked familiar but he couldn't remember anything. "Harry, Who am I? Why cant I remember anything?" "I don't know why you can't remember anything Dragon but I know your body remembers mine." Harry pressed Draco's body to his and pulled him towards the bed. "Harry? What are you doing?" Draco asked confused as Harry pushed him gently on the bed and began straddling him. "You really can't remember me?" Harry felt his eyes glaze over feeling the tears threaten to fall. "I'm sorry, but no. I don't remember anything." Harry stood away from the bed and walked to the door. "I guess I'll go to the nurse and see to it that she figures out what happened and put you in your dorm then." Harry reached for the doorknob. "Wait," Draco pleaded, "Don't leave me here alone. I feel as if I can trust you. Please don't go Harry." Harry walked back to the bed and sat on the corner farthest from Draco. "Harry, will you tell me what happened to me?" Harry nodded then headed towards the bed and told the story leaving out Crabbe and Goyle's names.


	6. Akward Moments

A/N: Ownage = none

sorry this took forever to load i have a bit of writers block

"So someone tried to hurt you and I saved you?" Harry shook his head shyly. "Yes and it was the sweetest thing I have ever seen." Harry moved closer to Draco and kissed him on the cheek. "Who Harry? Who would want to hurt you?" Harry looked up at Draco's face to find concern in his silvery eyes. Just then Dumbledore walked in with a small blond nurse with long wavy hair. Harry tried to sit up quickly but was pulled back down on the bed behind Draco. "Ah, Draco. You are awake." Dumbledore smiled knowingly at the two boys. "Who are you?" Draco inquired holding Harry firmly behind him Protecting Harry from being seen without clothes. "Draco what do you remember?" the nurse asked moving towards the two boys. "Back away now." Draco growled. "Draco. It's ok, she wont hurt you and neither will Dumbledore." Harry whimpered as he tried calming Draco. Draco quickly turned around and gently put his hand on Harry's cheek. "It's not me I'm worried about." Harry could see the pain in his eyes. "I wont risk losing you. I saved you once but I don't know if I will get a second chance." Draco said in a barely audible whisper but enough to where Harry could hear. "It has come to my attention that both of you are living together in an apartment in the muggle world and as you can tell we cannot send him home so therefore I have suggested that he will live in the Gryffindor Chambers until he remembers but that is up to him to decide." Dumbledore interjected. "I will." Draco said without separating his gaze from Harry's. "Then it's settled. Draco you are now a temporary Gryffindor. I will now leave you in the care of Mr. Potter. Oh yes Harry, I almost forgot to mention. You now have a separate room complete with two beds and you are now the Gryffindor prefect so you will have a bigger room to take care of Draco in." Dumbledore left with a knowing glint in his eyes. "I guess we have to start packing our stuff and move in to our new room." Harry said smiling then squeezed Draco's hand slightly and started to pack his and Draco's stuff up.  
"Wait, I believe we have a few minutes to ourselves for some fun." Draco caught Harry by the elastic band on his boxers and smiled mischievously. "For someone who doesn't remember anything, you still have that cocky grin that makes me melt." Harry slid into Draco's arms. "My mind might not remember you but my body seems to remember you quite well." As proof Draco pressed his rock hard dick against Harry's thigh. Harry pressed his lips to Draco's and felt a spark travel from his lips and carried throughout his body then stop at his groin. Harry moaned as his dick tightened. "I don't remember how to do it so you are going to have to take the reigns." Draco said as he trailed his lips down to Harry's neck. Harry moved his hands around Draco's neck. Draco then lifted Harry off his feet and set him gently on the bed. Draco removed Harry's boxer's and tossed them to the other side of the room and, with Harry's help, his own clothes. Draco began to gently touch the head of Harry's throbbing groin. Harry's hand drifted down to Draco's hand and began to stroke his dick. Suddenly the door swung open as Hermione and Ron stepped into the room.

"Harry we heard the news!" Hermione exclaimed as she examined the scene. "Oh. Um, Harry I see you are a bit busy. We'll come back later." Hermione said as her face began to redden. Ron looked the other way, "I told you we should've listened to Dumbledore about not disturbing them." Ron mumbled to Hermione. "Hush Ron. People make mistakes." Hermione interjected as they both ushered out of the room. "Who were they?" Draco asked Harry who was still breathing irregularly. "My friends and the only people who will talk to me, or at least they did until they saw this." Harry said as he pulled a pillow over his face. Draco lifted the pillow and kissed Harry's lips. "We are gunna get through this babe. I want to remember everything about us." Draco kissed Harry's lips again. "I love you Harry." "I love you too Dragon." Harry said without thinking. "Let's go to bed, I have to figure out what classes we have tomorrow." Draco smirked as Harry cuddled up closer to him. Suddenly Draco's head started to hurt. As he sat up and put his hands on the side of his head, he felt a liquid drip out of his nose. "Oh God, Dragon you are bleeding!" Harry said as he scrambled to find something to stop the bleeding.

Draco saw a flash of blinded light. As he recovered he wasn't in the room anymore. He was laughing as the girl whom Harry called a friend walked right up to him with her wand pointed at his face. Then he saw Harry and the boy named Ron, both angry as well, but tried to console her to put her wand down. Once he saw Harry his heart skipped a beat. As she did she slowly turned around and, before Draco could realize what was happening, got nailed in the nose by the girl. Then was dragged away by two familiar boys he didn't know. There was another blinding white light and he was face to face with Harry on the bed, blood still cascading out of his nose and onto a wad of tissues Harry pressed on his face to stop the bleeding. "What the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked. "What was what Dragon? Your nose just started bleeding out of nowhere." Harry explained. "No I mean just now the girl who walked in hit me in the nose." Harry looked shocked at Draco. "Hermione did hit you but it was years ago, before we even told each other we loved each other. You must be starting to remember things." Harry smiled at Draco, "Soon you will be able to remember everything." Harry removed the tissues, wiped his face clean of blood and kissed Draco's lips. "Goodnight Dragon." Draco pulled Harry on to his naked chest both their groins barely touching each other as they both inhaled and exhaled. "Harry let's not have sex until all my memories return." Draco said unexpectedly. Harry tensed up, "Why Dragon?" Harry asked trying to conceal the tears that threatened to surface. "Because I want to remember every time we have made love. Are you okay with this?" Harry desperately wanted to say no but he loved Draco too much. He hoped Draco would remember things quickly. "I'm fine with it." Harry gave a halfhearted smile. The lie tasted bitter on his tongue. Draco didn't seem to notice and quickly fell asleep trapping Harry in place. Harry traced the many harsh scars on Draco's back then let his subconscious take over.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey, I am very sorry about the story I've been busy lately and I have a bit of writers block and I am trying to type a friend of mines story and post it on my account for her. February is a bit of a busy month for me because I am fortunate to have a Valentine so hopefully I will get out of my slump soon. Thank you all for reading this far and have a Happy Valentine's Day or Single Awareness Day if you prefer. Thank you everyone for your support and patience.

Love,

Yaoifanficlover 3


	8. Painful Memories

A/N Sorry for the slow update hope you like it there will be a graphic scene in the next chapter. Me no Own anything.

p.s. who knows what "Yamete, Oshiri Ga Itai" stands for?

Draco was in a dark room. It had seemed as if he had been chained there for months. His skin hurt he felt wet and dirty. Someone was coming. He felt the chill of fear crawl down his spine. She was coming. She was going to hurt him more for not protecting the dark lord and running away to save Harry. He looked up to find the black haired woman who had tortured woman but only found a blond haired woman with tears filled in her blue eyes. Mother. The word rang around in his head. He tried to speak but his throat was too dry. She held keys and was quickly unlocking the locks and glancing nervously at the door she had come through. As she unlocked the chains at his hands and feet, she held out a pair of clothes to him and told him to run to somewhere safe. Draco desperately tried to get up. As much as he tried he knew he couldn't run with his malnourished body. The woman handed him a wad of money and his wand and told him to use it well. She said a spell to get him out just as she finished the spell the black haired woman walked out of the shadows.

Draco awoke with a jolt. His body glistened with sweat. He looked down at Harry still sleeping soundly on his chest. Draco got up to go take a shower without disturbing Harry. As he stepped in the tub all he could think about was the black haired woman and how she was dangerous. "I have to tell Harry about my dream." Draco thought to himself. Draco looked over to the bed at Harry who was dead to the world. Every once in a while Draco could hear Harry snore over the water. Finally Draco turned off the water. As he reached for a towel a spell came to mind. Desiccatio. Draco looked for what looked like the wand in his dream but all he found was Harry's wand. As Draco held it, it felt strange in his hand. "Desiccatio." Draco said. He felt the water on him evaporate from his body. Draco felt his hair and was surprised to find it dry. Draco slipped back into bed and pulled Harry back onto his chest. As Draco looked down at the sleeping boy he felt the smile creep onto his lips as he thought of how Harry was his, and no one was going to take that away from him. Harry awoke to two silvery eyes stared at him. "Time to wake up Harry. We have a big day today. We have to take our stuff to the Gryffindor Chambers, then you and I have to go to Dumbledore's office to figure out my classes." Harry snuggled deeper into Draco's chest. "I don't want to be made fun of for being gay this early in the morning." Draco's hand slipped under Harry's chin and lifted his face. "I'm here now. Nobody is going to hurt my Harry." Harry didn't realize he was crying until Draco's hand wiped something wet from under his eye. Harry moved his face closer to Draco's and kissed him gently on his soft lips. Draco put his finger in front of Harry's lips. Harry made an exasperated whimper. "We have to pack." Draco reminded Harry. With a significant effort Draco finally got Harry out of bed by smacking Harry's bare naked ass till he got out.

Harry dreaded having to walk in the halls with the all too knowing eyes that watched his every more. Sensing Harry's uneasiness, Draco proudly put his arm on Harry's shoulders. People around them noticed and started whispering loudly, but Draco barely noticed them. He was too engrossed in Harry and how to protect him from the black haired lady and everyone at the school. "Draco," Harry whispered faintly causing Draco to concentrate on Harry. "I'm scared." "Don't worry, they wont come near you if they value their meaningless existence." As if to alleviate his fears, Draco's arm dropped to Harry's ass and slapped it as hard as he could without hurting him too much. Harry replied with a tiny squeak that had managed to escape. Then Draco stood in front of Harry who was now backed against a wall, lifted his chin and kissed Harry in a fiery kiss that scorched any doubts that Harry was his. Harry felt his pants tighten painfully. When they finally started to inhale, Harry noticed that the entire hallway was frozen with amazement. The air was thick with silence you could hear a needle drop into a haystack. Nobody breathed. Draco smiled his sexy smile. "Hurry babe or we are gunna be late." Draco grabbed Harry by the waist and began walking. All eyes focused on them as if the entire school had stopped in time. Harry was just as shocked, he wondered what had gone through Draco's mind or if Draco's amnesia had caused him to become crazy. Whatever it was, Harry wished Draco would kiss him like that again soon.

"You called for us Professor?" Draco asked. Harry was off in his own world thinking about how he was going to get Draco remember quickly. "Yes well as it seems your new schedules correspond to each other. You will both have the same classes with each other and I have added a special break time for you both for the sake of Draco regaining his memory." Draco's hand gently slid into Harry's.

Draco felt something wet escape his eyes, then the white flash blinded him once more. He stood next to a man with eyes as black as ebony to match his hair while his face was ivory in contrast. In front of him stood Dumbledore a look of sheer sorrow crossed the old mans face. Draco was pushed by the dark haired man as he cast a spell. Draco landed on his ass and watched as the old man fell out of the window.

Another blinding light, then Draco was back holding a very concerned Harry's hand. His face felt wet as he realized that he had been crying. "I watched you die." Draco managed to rasp. Harry's grip tightened on the blonds. "Dragon, he did die. We both watched him die. But we found a way to bring him back to life for the school year." Draco started to look green. "May we be excused Professor? I believe Draco needs to lie down." Harry said not taking his eyes off Draco. Dumbledore nodded and watched as the two boys walked to the dorms.

The boys silently walked side by side, trying to avoid the stares that the were receiving, until they found their new room. As they walked into the door Harry was blind sighted by a female with red curly hair. Harry was to busy in his thoughts that when Hermione hugged him they both fell to the floor. "Why didn't you tell us?!" Hermione asked climbing off of Harry and receiving a fiery glare from Draco. "Not now Hermione, Draco needs to lie down." Harry pulled Draco into the bed and went to the bathroom to dampen a towel. Hermione followed him not wanting to let the conversation drop. "Harry when were you going to tell us that you were going marry Draco?" Hermione asked. "Hermione what are you talking about?" "we were helping you unpack and fold clothes when this fell out of a jacket." Hermione held out a little velvet box. Harry looked at it curiously as she handed it to him. "Hermione I've never seen this in my life." Harry walked over to where Draco was lying down. "Draco have you seen this?" Draco looked at the strange small box and received a blinding headache

Draco was in a dark room, in his arms was a woman with white blond hair. There was blood dripping from his hair and his back stung so bad it was a wonder how he was able to stay alive from all the blood loss. Draco looked at the woman in his arms she had been cursed by the curcio curse and was now dying in his arms. She took a bloodied hand and put it to Draco's face. "Draco do you love him?" she asked him in a faint voice. "Yes mother, he is the only one for me." Draco said in a shaky but confident voice. She smiled up at him then started coughing up blood. Draco could see she had only a few minutes left to live. She reached down to her left hand and took off the ring that resided there and held it to Draco. "If you truly love him and you are aware of his feelings then, when the time is right give him this. Your father was once a nice young man who could buy anyone into falling in love with him but he didn't do that to me, instead he let me fall in love with him without even knowing about his fortune until he asked me to marry him." she smiled lovingly at the memory. "Take this and when the time is right give it to him and love him forever." she handed him the bloody ring smiled at Draco and uttered her last words "I love you Draco, now go find your one true love before Bellatrix finds you." She held on to Draco's hand and closed her eyes one last time. There was a loud boom as Draco found his wand and thought of Harry. Draco closed his eyes as a gut wrenching feeling overwhelmed him. When he reopened them he was in front of an unknown apartment. He noticed it was raining out so some of the blood was being washed from his face and with effort knocked on the door. He heard a lot of thumping and finally the door swung open to a raven haired man with emerald colored eyes. "Harry."


	9. Make Love, Not War

Sorry Its so late ive been really busy trying to find a job and Testing and really bad writers block. Sorry if my story is bad and short ill go back and change it later if you have any ideas to make it better. Thank you to all the people who read this story and light a fire under my ass to make it better!

Another blinding flash of light and those same emerald eyes looked straight at him only with worry polluting them. "Draco what did you see? You are very pale." Draco pulled Harry on top of him and pressed his mouth against Harry's. Harry began to suck on Draco's bottom lip causing Draco to moan loudly. Harry took this opportunity to thrust his tongue in to Draco's mouth, exploring every part of Draco's mouth he could. "Hey Mate we are just going to leave you to tend to your business." Ron choked out as both he and Hermione shuffled out of the door completely red faced with blood trickling out of their noses. Harry leaned down and started rubbing his hard member across Draco's thigh. Harry broke the kiss as both were panting from lack of air. A little string of saliva connected their open mouths. "Dragon, I need you." Harry pulled Draco's hand into Harry's boxers. "Touch me please." Draco rolled them over so he could pull both their restricting clothes off.

Harry's hand traveled down to Draco's swollen cock, then squeezed. Draco growled at the pleasure giving Harry the chance to assert his dominance. Harry began to nip at Draco's neck and suck on the sensitive spot and rubbed their two erections together. "Harry…Damn you feel so good." Draco moaned into Harry's ear as both their cocks started weeping. Draco began rubbing Harry's Hard nubs. Harry whimpered in pleasure. Harry's hand continued rubbing the hard erections together faster and faster. Both men were perspiring from how hot their skin was pressed up together. "I'm close Dragon." Harry moaned. "Me too, baby." Draco replied feeling his own release coming soon. "Cum for me Harry." They both reached their climax moaning each other's name spraying their release on each others chests. Harry collapsed on top of Draco mixing their cum together. "Hey Draco. We need to visit the twins tomorrow at Hogsmede to see if they don't have anything to cure your amnesia." Harry said as he traced a heart on Draco's chest. "Anything for you Harry." Draco said as he clutched Harry tighter as if he were afraid he might be stolen away in this perfect moment. They both fell asleep content and happy not caring if they got glued together by their cum.

"Draco dear, how are you today?" the mysterious black haired woman called to him in a mock singsong voice. Draco was back in the cell looking at the woman who had tried to hurt his Harry and was now slowly killing him for protecting the one he loved. Draco lifted his head and gave her the signature Malfoy sneer. "Why Auntie, if I didn't know any better I would say you cared about my well being." A sharp blow to the head was the response. "It's your fault Lord Voldemort is gone!" she yelled at him. The curse directed at him barely missed him from a few millimeters. Your aim is getting worse old woman. Draco thought to himself. "As I have said before," she continued, " You know where to find Potter don't you. My sister taught you when you were younger, am I correct?" "Maybe, maybe not." he rebuked. "I might not be able to kill you but I can torture you." Another curse flew over his head scorching a few hairs. Draco refused to let the tears that were on the brink of falling to fall. He would not appear weak in front of this black haired wench. Not if he could feel his Harry's every emotion. Which right about now was very horny.


End file.
